Brassieres of themselves are well-known, as are camisoles, each of which is designed to specific requirements, and, each of Which has requirements that are specific to that particular garment, and, which in no way relate to the other of those garments.
In view of the totally different requirements in the construction of the respective garments, it hitherto has been found to be impossible to provide an operative combination of a brassiere and a camisole, despite the desirability of providing such a garment, the requirements of the respective garments being disparate and directly opposed to one another.
On the one hand, a brassiere is intended to confine, support and hold the female breasts, and, to exert control over the movement of the breasts resulting from movements of the torso.
On the other hand, a camisole is in no way encumbered with those requirements, but instead, is required to provide a soft, gentle, and entirely natural appearance, that is essentially free-moving on the torso, and, which in no way exerts confining or molding forces, or support for the weight of the breasts, or, control over movement of the breasts.
The disparate requirements of the respective garments have resulted in a requirement to employ both such garments simultaneously with one another. This, however, then result in the combined garments being overly heat-retaining and bulky, both of which conditions are to be avoided if at all possible in that they can cause discomfort to the wearer.